


When Baking Goods Attack

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I had a tough time figuring out what to do, JJ loves Ellie even if he can't really remember her from before she left, but they are making it work, so just enjoy some wholesome family bonding, they are still healing after everything that happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: Dina can't find it in herself to be upset at the mess that Ellie and JJ make while they are trying to make cookies together. Just some wholesome family bonding.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When Baking Goods Attack

Ellie was seated at the small island in Dina's kitchen, her cheek resting on her closed fist. A fond smile on her lips as she watched Dina and JJ from across the cream colored counter, the two were putting together the ingredients to make cookies.

Dina looked up from under her lashes at Ellie, one hand holding onto JJ as he stirred together the dry mixture in the bowl. She gestured with her other hand, beckoning Ellie over. " We could use your help, El. This is… A super complicated recipe. Do you think she can handle it, JJ? " She said as she looked down at her son. JJ giggled, giving an enthusiastic nod of his head.

Ellie raises her head and sits up straight, she still found it hard to believe that she was still allowed to be part of JJ's life, part of Dina's life. It had taken a long time for her to gain Dina's trust back, after she'd left her sobbing in the middle of the kitchen, all in the name of revenge. Something she thought would help her feel whole again, but it instead showed her how broken she truly was, what she had lost in the process.

They were still healing, learning how to make things work again. Ellie was still an extremely damaged being, and Dina knew that. They both had issues that ran deep, but Dina was just better at dealing with it all. She would help Ellie to the best of her abilities, but she was proud of Ellie for actually taking her advice and going to speak with Dr. Monroe twice a month.

Ellie gave a slight shake of her head to clear it, and slid out of the barstool she was seated on. " Alright, alright- I'll come and help you tackle this extremely complicated cookie recipe! " She walked around the bar, and rested her back against the counter. Staring at Dina and JJ, with her hands held awkwardly in front of her. " So- Uhh… What do you need me to do, Chef Dina? " She said with a silly voice, making JJ break into a fit of giggles, she grabbed the dish towel from beside the sink and placed it on her head like it was a hat.

" Oh- Ellie! I wouldn't do that! " Dina trailed off. " It's covered in flour, you just put- Like so much flour in your hair, El. " She smirked at the shocked look on Ellie's face, and then began to laugh as JJ began another fit of infectious laughter at seeing Ellie covered in flour.

" Whoa, holy shit- That is a lot of fucking flour! " She exclaimed as she pulled the rag off and began dusting the powder out of her hair. Ellie grinned sheepishly as Dina shot her a look for cussing, though she didn't quite get it, because to her they were just words she used in her every day vocabulary. But when she thought about it, she remembered that the other parents probably wouldn't be too happy with a two year old running around shouting out the words shit or fuck.

Ellie's eyes widened with something akin to guilt as JJ, very loudly spoke the words back like a parrot. She scrambles forward, and places her hand very gently over JJ's mouth. " Hey, not so fast, kiddo! Mama will have my head if you keep up with those words! " She pulled her hand back with a faint look of disgust, JJ had licked her hand to make her move it. " Oh, gross! You got yer germs all over me, Spud. "

Dina was looking at Ellie with her arms crossed over her chest. " Alright, now if you are done teaching JJ all the colorful language you know, you can get the eggs and butter. " Dina said as she leaned over and grabbed up the rag Ellie had tossed. Her tone was mostly teasing, but Ellie knew that there was a little bit of a truth in it.

Ellie nodded her head and mock-saluted Dina, marching over to the counter near the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs as well as the butter dish. " I've got the goods, Chef Dina. " She said as she walked back and placed them on the counter, nearly slipping on the fine powder she'd caused to get all over the floor.

Dina gave a small shake of her head, moving to clean up the flour so none of them would get hurt. She grabs a rag and wets it with some water, crouching down she begins to wipe up the mess. The sound of giggles coming from both Ellie and JJ filling the kitchen. She is honestly afraid to stand up, as silly as it sounded.

Ellie was picking up little pinches of the baking mixture and was flicking it at JJ, but only because it was making him laugh so much his chubby little cheeks grew red. JJ had decided that he wanted to do the same thing, but was instead taking a fistful at a time and throwing it at Ellie. She sputtered as it got in her mouth, then began to laugh.

Dina slowly got back to her feet with a groan, carrying a two year old around definitely did a number on you. Her eyes widened at the sight that was laid out in front of her, Ellie and JJ were both covered from head to toe with the dry mixture. " I- How on earth? I just bent down for five seconds to clean up a small mess. And now- " She grabs the empty bowl and gestures with it for emphasis. " The entire bowl is empty, we don't get to bake cookies. And you two are in desperate need of a bath. "

Ellie and JJ both pointed at the other, but Ellie shouted out. " He did it! " Before scooping the young boy up and brushing some of the powder off of him. " Okay, I totally started it- I just, it was making JJ giggle so much, and I- I really enjoy getting to see him so happy and carefree. " She said with a saddened tone. " But, I take full responsibility for it getting out of hand. Little Potato here, waged war with mighty handfuls of the powder. " She finished as she pumped a fist into the air.

Dina shook her head slowly, unable to keep the smile that stretched across her face at bay. JJ was resting his head in the crook of Ellie's neck and holding onto her tightly with his little hands. " You know, you might have made a big mess in the entire kitchen… But, I think it was worth it, seeing JJ and you so happy. "

Ellie's eyes welled with tears, and she snorted as she laughed and tried to wipe them away. Dina leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Ellie's lips. " I'm going to go and get a bath started for JJ. Bring him in when I call? "

Ellie gave a slow nod of her head,, watching as Dina left the room and went to start JJ's bath. It had been a long time since Dina had kissed her, and Ellie damn near about broke down in tears, right there in Dina's kitchen. Maybe, just maybe they could be a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what direction I was going to take with the theme for today, but I hope that you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. It's much shorter than my others, and I apologize.


End file.
